


Voices Down Low

by bassbot



Series: Speak Easy [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hyunjin Is a Little Shit, Jisung has depression basically, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Smut, please read Authors note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/pseuds/bassbot
Summary: Minho can't sleep, so he decides to sneak into Jisung's room to pass the time.





	Voices Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wanna put a tiny warning, this fix does briefly talk about depression and insecurity and mentions suicidal thoughts (not directly, just in reference to someone else) and depression-induced promiscuity. it's not really enough to warrant a proper tagging of those but I just wanted to make it clear in case you're trying to 100% steer clear of it. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd because I'm impatient sorry

Jisung’s phone buzzed under the pillow next to him, casting a circle of light underneath his sheets. He slipped it out and winced at the brightness, then swiped to turn it down and check his notifications.

 

**_Minho_ **

_are hyunjin and seungmin asleep yet_

 

He pulled up the conversation to text back, but before he could start typing, another message rolled in.

 

**_Minho_ **

_im coming over_

 

Jisung sighed and sat up a little, listening in on the other two in the room. He heard Hyunjin’s soft breathing from the bunk under his and Seungmin’s snores across the room and flopped back down on the bed. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt- not that Minho would mind, but it made him insecure whenever he ran his fingers along the older’s skin and felt the hard muscle underneath.

 

Not that Jisung didn’t have muscle, because he definitely did- it just wasn’t as visible, for some reason, because his frame was “naturally small” or some other bullshit fed to him by one of the company’s nutritionists.

 

He held his arm up in front of him, fingers circling his wrists- too thin. He lowered his arm and ran his hand down his chest- his ribs jutting out like rocks on sand, abs hard but not visible unless he flexed, hidden under a layer of skin that Minho and some of the others didn’t seem to have. Jisung had muscle, but it never seemed like _enough—_ not when he was surrounded by certain groupmates who happened to be buff as hell.

 

He sighed again and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. It wasn’t all the time he got like this. Most of the time, his head was filled with composition and schedules and comebacks and he barely had room for the insecurity to make itself prevalent. But on nights like this where he couldn’t sleep and had nothing else to do it marched it’s way to the front of his mind, eating at his flaws and picking him apart piece by piece.

 

Maybe that was why Minho hadn’t wanted to go farther yet— he probably wanted someone stronger, someone who wasn’t short and scrawny, someone who had some sort of shape to them, and was just hooking up with Jisung because their schedules were too busy for Minho to hook up with other guys—

 

There was a soft click somewhere at the other side of the room and some shuffling sounds as the door opened, then another click as it closed. Minho was here.

 

He tiptoed across the floor and stepped up onto the ladder leading up to Jisung’s bunk, squinting in dim light to see where the younger was on his bed before crawling in next to him and wrapping his arms around him.

 

Minho planted a kiss on the back of his neck and Jisung turned around in his arms, lightly pecking the older on the lips.

 

“Hi, baby.” Minho grinned and leaned back in to kiss him again, soft and sweet.

 

Ever since they’d started hooking up regularly, it hadn’t escalated farther than it had that one time they shared a hotel. Sometimes, it was like this— lips barely touching, no teeth, no aggression, no end goal in mind. Just sweet pecks and soft words, Minho holding Jisung like he was a glass about to shatter.

 

Jisung sighed against his lips, arms looping around Minho’s waist as he kissed back. He let his tongue dance along Minho’s bottom lip, pulling back a little to let the older lean in and chase after him.

 

Minho cradled his face with one hand, the other carding through his hair and combing the knots out from when he hadn’t brushed his hair after showering. He slipped his tongue into Jisung’s mouth and Jisung melted in his arms, falling against his chest, jaw going slack. He let Minho guide him however he wanted, fingers twisting into the back of his shirt, trying not to frown and pull away when he felt Minho run a hand along his upper arm.

 

Minho pulled back a little, pushing Jisung’s hair out of his face. “Jisung, baby, I can tell something’s wrong.”

 

Jisung opened his eyes, looking up at Minho, and the older’s eyes were filled with so much concern that Jisung thought he might cry.

 

“Do you want me to go?” Minho asked, starting to sit up, but Jisung tightened his grip and pulled him back down.

 

“No.” He murmured, leaning into Minho’s neck and burying his face in his shoulders.

 

Minho shifted so he could hug Jisung properly and cradled the younger against his chest, kissing his forehead. “I’m here.” He murmured into his ear, and Jisung _did_ start crying then- only one tear, and all he could do was pray that Minho didn’t notice.

 

“Depression?” Minho asked, combing his fingers through Jisung’s hair. Jisung shrugged, shaking his head into Minho’s neck and snuggling even closer.

 

“Are you afraid of something?” Minho murmured, running his other hand up and down Jisung’s back, running soothing circles into his skin, tracing out characters that Jisung was too tired to make out.

 

“No.” Jisung mumbled back, arms falling limp against Minho’s side.

 

“Insecure about something?” He asked again, and Jisung nodded into his neck in response.

 

“Is it about your music?” Minho pried in more, nudging his shoulder so Jisung’s face was visible. Jisung shook his head in response and tilted his head up to kiss Minho again as a way to change topic, but Minho only twisted his head to the side. “I’m not kissing you again until you tell me.” He said. “I’m not asking for details, but please tell me what it is at least.”

 

Jisung took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Just about how I look. Please don’t worry about it.”

 

Minho didn’t say anything then, just looked at Jisung, eyes widening. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“Please don’t say anything.” Jisung warned, starting to wiggle his way out of Minho’s grip, but the older just pulled him back, arms locking behind him so he couldn’t move.

 

“Jisung, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Minho said flatly.

 

“I don’t want you to comfort me.” Jisung sighed. “I don’t want—“

 

Minho pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes. “Jisung, it fucking _hurts_ me when you don’t talk to anyone about your problems, and it hurts everyone else too, even if you don’t think so.”

 

“I just don’t understand why it matters so much to you-“

 

“Because I….” Minho hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it again. “...care about you a lot,” he continued, “And maybe I want to be able to read over the lyrics you write sometimes without being worried you’re going to do something stupid, and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

 

“How would you be taking advantage of me?” Jisung asked, confused.

 

“I’m afraid you don’t want this and you’re just letting me hook up with you because you don’t think you’re worth much else.” He murmured quietly, and a few memories flashed through Jisung’s mind; Hyunjin crying on his bed when they were trainees over a boy he wouldn’t name, Chan’s words from his “talk” a year ago after the Hyunjin incident where he told Jisung not to get intimate with someone unless he cared about them a whole lot. One of his female friends from the company calling him at night after she’d been taken advantage of by someone who’d already debuted. One of Changbin’s old 3racha verses that they hadn’t released because it was just too suicidal sounding and would have raised too much alarm, and even some lyrics that Jisung had written when he was really young— the notebook he’d written them in was shoved far down in one of his suitcases at the back of his closet.

 

“It’s not like that.” Jisung said quietly, looking to the side. “You’re not taking advantage of me. I figured you’d know that by how much I like it.”

 

“You’re not the only one who’s allowed to be nervous about things.” Minho sighed, bringing a hand up to turn Jisung’s face back towards him.

 

“Sorry.” Jisung said sheepishly, cheeks flaring up.

 

“People do a lot of stupid shit when they’re depressed.” Minho said, voice a little shaky. “I did some stupid shit when I was a backup dancer, and I regret it so much.”

 

Jisung inhaled sharply— Minho had never talked about _any_ past hookups before he’d joined the company, other than letting them all know that Chan hadn’t been his first time. Jisung had never thought to ask any details— even though he was curious, he was afraid he’d come off as rude.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jisung asked hesitantly, bringing a hand up to cup Minho’s cheek. Minho usually didn’t talk about the problems he had— he was always there for everyone else, and Jisung didn’t think it was fair that he had nobody to really vent to.

 

“Not really, but I feel like I should.” The older sighed, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Jisung’s forehead. “Basically, I was just feeling really inadequate and shitty about myself all the time, and I tried to fill the void by hooking up with some of the other guys, and then word spread around and all the other backup dancers thought I was some kind of free hole to stick a dick in and that I was easy, and it got really messy, ‘cause some of them were homophobic too, and it just sucked a lot.”

 

Jisung opened his mouth to say something, but Minho continued before he could speak.

 

“I whored myself out because I was sad, and I don’t want you to do the same thing.” He closed his eyes, lower lip trembling. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

“I promise that’s not what I’m doing.” Jisung snuggled into his chest, hugging him tightly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“I don’t like to talk about it.” He said shortly. “And it doesn’t matter, because it’s in the past and I have you now, and I actually care about you.”

 

“I care about you too.” Jisung replied softly. “And I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. It’s not fair that you have nobody to go to.”

 

Minho took a deep breath, clearly still uncomfortable with the conversation. “I don’t like to talk about it.” He said shortly. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand, you’re fucking gorgeous, and it _hurts_ when you say that about yourself.”

 

Jisung didn’t respond for a second— he thought about pushing further, but it was clearly something that Minho didn’t want to continue mentioning. He sighed. He could bug him about it later. “You shouldn’t care what I think of myself.” Jisung pulled back, crossing his arms.

 

“Well too bad, I do.” Minho nudged Jisung’s arms apart and cuddled close to him again.

 

“My insecurity is none of your business.”

 

“Jisung.” Minho said sternly, sending a shiver up Jisung’s spine, “If I could _show_ you how I feel about you, I would.” He leaned in close to Jisung’s ear. “But I really don’t think the others would appreciate being woken up by you.”

 

“What do you—“ Jisung’s face grew hot when he realized what Minho meant. “ _Oh.”_ he sighed, falling back against Minho’s chest.

 

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are.” He peppered a few kisses behind his jaw, “And if I could show you properly, I would. I’m sorry we haven’t had time lately.”

 

Jisung let out a little whine and clutched at Minho’s shirt, digging his nails into the fabric. The tone of the conversation had changed _much_ faster than Jisung thought it would.

 

“Shh, baby.” Minho cooed, pressing another kiss to his throat. “Hyunjin and Seungmin are sleeping.”

 

Jisung bit his lip and nodded, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“One day I’ll show you.” Minho mumbled against his neck. Jisung tightened his grip and inhaled sharply. He had to stay quiet. “Next time we’re alone.”

 

“Please.” Jisung whispered, bringing one hand behind his head and running his fingers through the older’s hair as he pressed soft kisses to his neck. Not enough to leave marks, but enough for Jisung to know he was _here,_ and that was all he needed.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Minho pulled his head back by a fraction, looking at Jisung’s face. His eyes were still closed, lips slick with spit, mouth hanging open as tugged at the fabric of Minho’s shirt. It took a moment for the word to register in Jisung’s mind, but when they did, he scrambled for a tighter hold on the older, nodding fervently.

 

Minho leaned back down to his neck, pressing a few soft kisses there and lingering around his collarbone, sucking just hard enough to leave a red mark that would fade by the morning. He leaned up to catch his lips again and Jisung _melted,_ going limp aginst him, letting a little whimper slip out.

 

“Baby, you need to be quiet.” Minho pulled back, which Jisung frowned at. “Don’t wake them up. Can you do that for me?”

 

Jisung nodded, leaning in to kiss Minho again, sighing happily when their lips met. Minho swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, slipping it into his mouth when Jisung opened it wider, tightening his grip on Jisung’s waist.

 

Jisung let out a happy noise at that— it was barely audible, but it spurred Minho on and he kissed Jisung even harder, biting down on his lower lip and switching his grip to his hips.

 

“You’re so fucking _pretty.”_ Minho mumbled, yanking him even closer and tangling their legs together. Jisung let out a quiet breathy moan, arms circling Minho’s neck as he grinded down against his thigh.

 

Minho smiled, digging his fingers harder into Jisung’s hips. “Do you like that, baby? You like it when I call you pretty?”

 

Jisung nodded and rutted against his thigh again- he was shaking _hard,_ tiny breathy noises stumbling from his lips, grinding down on Minho’s leg like his life depended on it. He buried his face into Minho’s neck, mouthing at the skin there, giving him something else to focus on to keep from getting too loud.

 

“Baby, you need to stay quiet,“ Minho warned, trying to keep himself together. Jisung looked good like this, all whiny and desperate, begging for any sort of relief. He wanted to absolutely _wreck_ the younger boy, but it would have to wait until they weren’t in a room where two other people were sleeping.

 

“Want you.” Jisung mumbled, hands scrambling to the waistband of Minho’s pajamas. “Please, _please-“_

 

“You sounds so fucking _pretty,_ baby. All for me.” Minho purred, which only made Jisung grind down on him faster, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

 

Jisung started to untie his waistband, but Minho’s caught his wrist, dragging it back to wrap the younger’s arm around his neck. “We can’t.” He whispered. “The others are sleeping.”

 

Jisung whined again, grinding into him harder, fingers twisting around into his shirt. He was so close, he just needed Minho to touch him or move his leg upwards for a better angle.

 

“Jisung, baby, you need to be quiet.” Minho warned again, arms clutching the smaller boy tightly. He slid his hand up the younger’s back, rubbing soothing circles into it, trying to get Jisung to calm down even a little bit.

 

It didn’t work- Jisung kept grinding on him, shifting his hips to get a better angle for himself, whining when it didn’t work well. “I— _more,_ I need more—“ he stammered, digging his nails into Minho’s flesh.

 

Minho thought for a minute and let a hand drift to Jisung’s hip, helping him tone it down to a more regular rhythm. It wouldn’t do good to leave him like this and stop completely— if Jisung was in any kind of headspace, Minho knew it would damage him even _more_ than in a normal setting. But he also couldn’t have Jisung getting too loud, because if they woke Seungmin and Hyunjin up, they’d never hear the end of it and would probably be banned from sleeping in the same room for god knows how long.

 

“Can you come from this?” Minho whispered, pushing Jisung’s hair back from his face.

 

Jisung’s hips slowed a little and his face flushed. “If you talk me through it, I can.”

 

Minho swallowed and let a hand drift to cup Jisung’s ass, shifting his hips so he could grind easier. “You’re so pretty, Jisung.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the younger’s cheek. “You’re perfect.”

 

Jisung wiggled his hips a little more, burying his neck in Minho’s neck and biting his lip to keep from making noise.

 

“I wish we weren’t here right now.” Minho murmured, voice barely audible over the sound of Jisung rutting against his thigh. “I wish we were alone, so I could make you fucking _scream._ You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Jisung whimpered a little, nodding quickly.

 

“Of course you would, baby, you’re such a slut for me all the time.” Minho ran a hand up and down his thigh. “ _My_ pretty slutty baby.”

 

Jisung let out another noise at that, this time a little louder, and Minho was quick to shush him.

 

“Shh, baby, you _can’t_ be loud like that right now.” Minho said sternly. “If you wake either of them up, I’m leaving.”

 

Jisung clutched him tightly, fingernails digging into his shoulders. “Please don’t leave…” He murmured, burying his face into Minho’s neck.

 

“I’ll only leave if you’re too loud.” He replied, petting Jisung’s hair. “Just stay quiet and I’ll let you come.”

 

Jisung nodded quickly, mouthing at Minho’s neck and rutting his hips even faster. It gave him something else to focus on besides how fucking _close_ he was, and Minho’s sharp intake of breath only spurred him on further.

 

“I just wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” Minho said, and Jisung whimpered against his skin in response.

 

“You’d look so fucking _pretty_ with my cock inside of you.” He continued. “I’d want to see you ride me first— you have so much energy, I’d love to see it put to good use.”

 

“W-wanna ride you too, _please—“_

 

“I’d want to see how long you can last like that, how long it would take for you to crumble and beg me throw you down and fuck your right like the pretty little whore that you are.” Minho pulled roughly at his hair, yanking Jisung back to look him in the eyes. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t rock hard in his sweatpants right now, and Jisung hadn’t even touched him. It was _embarrassing_ how hard he got just from hearing Jisung beg and watching him grind on his thigh, and if the younger touched him right now, it wouldn’t take long for him to come at all.

 

“Fuck, _please,_ let me ride you, I want to so bad.” Jisung slowed down his movements and lightly pushed Minho’s shoulder back. sitting up to swing a leg over his lap and straddle him. “Wanna feel you fucking _break_ me.”

 

Minho’s eyes widened at the change in position, and he started to chastise the younger for it. “Baby, I didn’t say you could move, I— oh, _fuck.”_

 

He threw his head back at the first roll of Jisung’s ass against the fabric of his sweatpants, and he let out a low groan. It felt amazing— the extra friction of the fabric, the outline of Jisung’s plump little ass against his cock, there was no _way_ he would last long like this.

 

Jisung started rutting his hips again, panting against Minho’s lips. The older caught him in a quick kiss before pulling back, hands making their way down to his hips to guide him to a better angle. “You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you, baby?” He whispered, trying to get himself under control. “You just want to me to fill you up like a pretty little whore, except you’re not _really_ a whore, are you?” One hand traveled up to his hair and he tugged hard again, making the younger whine. “I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. You’re fucking _mine.”_ Minho growled, gritting his teeth.

 

Jisung whined again, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. “I’m so close,” He babbled in a hushed tone. “I’m so fucking close, _fuck._ Please, can I please come, _please,_ I _need_ it, I need you, please don’t stop—“

 

Minho nodded, sharply sucking in a breath. “You can come if you can stay quiet.” He warned, then quickly added a “that’s a yes, by the way.” in case it hadn’t been clear. He hoped Jisung would come soon, because Minho didn’t know how much longer he could last.

 

Jisung nodded obediently, rutting his hips faster. Minho shifted a little and bent his legs up to get more friction and Jisung fell forward onto his chest, a tiny moan leaving his mouth. They rocked against each other a few more times before Jisung let out a little too loud of a whine and latched onto his neck to keep from his mouth busy. He would probably leave a mark. Minho didn’t care.

 

“Fuck, come for me, baby—“ Minho murmured into his ear, gripping his ass tightly, and Jisung’s hips stuttered as he came _hard_. Minho helped him thought it as best he could— he held his hips down, grinding back up into him and helping him ride it out. Jisung moaned against his neck, his skin muffling most of the noise, and he trembled as his hips slowed down a little.

 

“You’re so _pretty_.” Minho breathed, turning to kiss his temple, and Jisung let out a tiny, almost pathetic whimper, slumping down against his chest. His hips didn’t stop moving even after he winced from the overstimulation.

 

“Baby, you don’t have to get me off too—“

 

“No, I _need_ to.” he mumbled, taking a deep breath and sitting up. He grabbed Minho’s hand from where it was resting on his ass and pulled it up toward his face as he sat up, sucking Minho’s pointer and middle finger into his mouth.

 

Minho’s jaw dropped— Jisung was rarely ever bold enough to try a stunt like that, but god was it hot when he did. The younger boy hummed around the digits, eyes fluttered shut, looking like he was in pure bliss as he braced his hands against Minho’s chest and grinded back _hard._

 

This angle was a million times better, which Minho didn’t even know was possible— His clothed cock slid in between the grove of Jisung’s ass, and there was _just_ enough fabric between them to make it better rather than worse.

 

“Fuck, you’re so good.” Minho threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling and letting Jisung’s hips roll faster. He hummed around Minho’s fingers again, one hand snaking up his shirt to rest on his abdomen, and Minho saw _stars_. It was too much, he was going to explode.

 

Jisung’s hips sped up more and he moaned a little, the vibrations of his mouth shooting straight down from his fingers to his dick. Minho knew if he looked up at him he’d come right then and there, the image of Jisung riding him was almost too much to handle. Even if they still had clothes on, it was the implications that counted.

 

Minho looked back up again, and was met with the prettiest sight he’d ever seen— Jisung looked out of this _world,_ grinding on him like his life depended on it, back arched and pretty, lips swollen around his fingers. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, giving Minho a clear view of his neck. He wanted to mark it up so bad, but it was too risky— they had to film something in two days. Minho could only hope that the hickey Jisung had given him would fade enough to be covered by makeup.

 

Jisung looked like he was in _heaven,_ and the realization that this was exactly how the younger would look riding him is what really pushed him over the edge.

 

“Fuck,” He breathed, “Jisung, _fuck—“_ Minho clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan and he came even harder then Jisung had, vision going black for a second as he grinded up against the younger, riding it all out.

 

Briefly, he registered Jisung’s hips slowing down and the fingers dipping out of his mouth. The younger leaned down to lay on his chest but Minho stopped him halfway, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

 

Jisung melted against him and slid his arms around his neck, arms snaking around his neck and kissing back as best he could. Minho lightly gripped his waist, biting at his lips, swallowing all of the tiny whimpering noises coming from Jisung’s mouth.

 

Jisung pulled back grinning, eyes sparkling in the dim light, and hugged Minho tightly. He buried his face into the older’s neck and hummed happily.

 

Minho ran his hands up and down Jisung’s back, still breathing hard. That had been absolutely _insane—_ it felt even better than fucking Jisung’s mouth, which Minho didn’t even think was possible.

 

Seungmin was still snoring from the other side of the room, meaning they hadn’t been _too_ loud— if that was the case, Minho would definitely have to sneak in here at nights more often to see just how far he could push Jisung—

 

“Since when were you guys fucking?” Hyunjin’s head popped over the side of the bunk. Jisung jumped up, elbowing him in the ribs and opened his mouth to scream— Minho clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the noise.

 

Hyunjin grinned, happy with his revenge. “Explains a lot, actually. I was wondering why Jisung freaked out when I touched his thigh on the plane ride back from LA.”

 

Jisung’s face flushed bright red and he and Minho looked at each other, wide-eyed.

 

“Also explains why he was wearing a turtleneck a couple weeks ago, even thought it was eighty fucking degrees.” Hyunjin tilted his head to the side. “You’re lucky Seungmin didn’t wake up though.” He glanced back at the youngest on his bed— he was still snoring, feet sticking out of the blankets and mouth wide open. “He would’ve kicked your asses.”

 

“He almost did last time.” Minho said grimly. “Had to buy him some expensive-ass snacks from America to keep him from spilling the beans.”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Wait, he _knows_ about this? Who else knows—“

 

“Keep your voice down, dumbass!” Jisung hissed. slipping off of Minho’s lap to bury his face in the pillows. His pants were starting to get uncomfortably sticky. “And nobody else knows, I don’t think. If you tell anyone, I’ll fucking strangle you—“

 

Hyunjin stepped to the side to walk up the ladder.

 

“Oh my god,” Jisung whined. “ _Please_ don’t come up here—“

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Hyunjin promised, “Under one condition.”

 

Minho raised an eyebrow.

 

“You guys have to let me watch.” He grinned, and if looks could kill, Jisung’s glare would have vaporized him on the spot.

 

Minho shrugged. “Sure.” He said; at the same time Jisung let out an “Absolutely not.”

 

Jisung glared at them both, shifting uncomfortably. Hyunjin was half up the ladder when he stopped, looking down near his crotch. “Actually, I’m just gonna excuse myself real quick, ‘cause you guys sounded sounded really hot and I have the decency to _not_ get my dick wet in the same room as my sleeping bandmates.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jisung groaned. shuffling under the comforter and covering his face.

 

Hyunjin stepped off, walking back towards the door.

 

“Bring back a washcloth or something, we’re all sticky.” Minho whisper-called, and Jisung only buried himself further down in the blankets.

 

“We’re _not_ letting him watch.” Jisung hissed as soon as the door had closed behind him, head popping up from out of the blankets. His hair was sticking up in a million different directions, face redder than a tomato.

 

Minho grinned, shuffling under the blankets to pull him into a hug. “Why not? You sound so pretty, it’s hard to not want everybody to hear.”

 

“I’m not fucking shameless like you are.” Jisung mumbled, voice softening a little.

 

“Well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it.” He cradled Jisung in his arms, kissing his forehead. “Besides,” He murmured in Jisung’s ear. “I want to keep you to myself for now— at least the first couple times.”

 

Jisung shuddered, burying his face into Minho’s neck. “I want you to fuck me so bad.” He mumbled.

 

“I know, and I wanna fuck you too. As soon as we get the chance, I promise.” He ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “You did good today.”

 

Jisung hummed, smiling a little.

 

“Like, really good,” Minho rambled, “as in, that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, and I don’t understand how you’ve never—“

 

“Minho, please stop talking.” Jisung said, leaning up to peck his cheek. “Just cuddle. Please.”

 

Minho sighed and held Jisung tightly, running his fingers up and down his back, tracing out characters that Jisung was too tired to try and decipher. For a couple minutes they just stayed like that— catching their breaths still, trying to ignore how uncomfortable and itchy their pants were growing. Everything was peaceful, and Jisung felt relaxed.

 

That is, until Hyunjin walked back in, flinging a wet washcloth at them from across the room. It landed right on Minho’s shoulder and the older jumped— Jisung giggled at that.

 

Hyunjin started to climb up the ladder again as Minho separated from Jisung to clean his dick off. Once he was done, he handed Jisung the cloth and the younger cleaned himself up too. He sat up a little to throw it across the room into his dirty clothes pile and laid back down, frowning when Hyunjin slid under the blankets and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

“You weren’t invited.” Jisung deadpanned, cuddling back up to Minho. Under normal circumstances, he would be completely fine cuddling Hyunjin— but he was somewhat embarrassed to say the least, and he just really wanted to sleep.

 

“I just got off to the sound of you guys grinding while I was in the same room, so it’s kinda like a three way.” Hyunjin explained while cuddling up to his back, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works—“

 

“He has a point.” Minho shrugged, fixing the blankets around all three of them. “It’s close enough.”

 

Jisung closed his eyes, huffing. As mildly pissed as he was, Hyunjin’s additional body heat did make it a hundred times more warm and comfortable, the taller boy had always been someone Jisung went to when he needed a big spoon specifically for that reason. And with Minho’s arms wrapped around him from the front, it honestly wasn’t all that bad.

 

For a few minutes, it was quiet— Jisung’s eyelids started to feel heavy, and he could hear Minho’s breathing evening out as time went on.

 

Jisung was on the verge of sleep, just about to finally sink into darkness when Hyunjin sat up, one last question on his mind.

 

“So like, how many times have you guys done it?”

 

“Hyunjin, shut _up!”_ Minho and Jisung said at the same time, both swatting at his arm lightly.

 

Hyunjin giggled, laying back down and nuzzling into Jisung’s neck. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes all three had fallen asleep to the sound of Seungmin snoring on the other side of the room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_bassbot)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aquasanha)


End file.
